


Summertime Lovin'

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, French Kissing, Little Brothers, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Shota, Sibling Incest, Slutty!Sasuke because I fucking can, Summer, Swimming Pools, Teasing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi is back for the summer and Sasuke's out to seduce him. Poor guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime Lovin'

This was the most difficult summer of my life.

I don't know  _why_  my little brother decided to torture me in the worst way imaginable. I don't know  _why_  my little brother was the damn sexiest thing I'd ever set eyes on. I don't even know how he was able to pull me in the way he did. Perhaps it was the curve of his jaw, the pink plumpness of his lips, the coal black of his eyes, the gentle slope of his narrow hips…

And to think, he was only twelve.

My feelings for him blossomed around the time he was nine. A bit young, I know, but it wasn't his fault. It's mine for being the depraved man that I am. I tried my hardest to ignore this attraction, but let's be honest—my little brother is  _hot,_  regardless of age. I tried to distance myself from him, but he, being the clingy little shit he is, was having none of that. But thankfully when I left for college (a year early, I might add), I was free of his terribly adorable pleas to sleep in my bed every night—which I can honestly, without a doubt, admit were complete and utter torture.

When I came home from University for the summer to spend time with family, I was saddened to hear that our parents were going to be out often due to traveling for work. They told us that Sasuke and I would have the house to ourselves most days. I didn't really mind at first, as my brother and I have always gotten along better than most siblings and I figured my 'feelings' should have passed by now, but I definitely would have reconsidered if I had even the slightest clue of what he was planning.

The first day I was home, I discovered his new tendency to swim in our backyard pool nearly every day. I didn't read into it, seeing as swimming is something kids do to cool off, but having a sopping wet, scantily-clad, sexy little brother running around all day was definitely  _not_  what I needed. Especially with all those  _adorable_ smiles he kept sending my way. I did my best to ignore him in hopes to squash the feelings I'd been harboring for three years, but it was so, so difficult.

"Nii-san!" He ran inside dressed only in clingy, wet, white swim-trunks. His hair was sopping wet and little drops of water were running down his well-sculpted,  _perfect_  torso that was only caught in the first stages of puberty. Suppressing a shudder, I gave him my undivided attention.

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"Come swim with me," he pouted in the most a _dorable_  way imaginable. I sighed. How was I supposed to swim with him? Swim-trunks don't leave much to the imagination, and the noticeable erection I was sporting thanks to him wasn't going to go down anytime soon.

"Sorry, Sasuke," I said, "maybe tomorrow."

With another heartbreakingly cute pout, he scampered back outside, leaving me with a terrible  _problem._  But instead of trying to take care of said problem, I tried to focus all my energy on willing it away. I knew if I just disappeared upstairs to my room, Sasuke would come looking for me. He never stayed in one place for long and I  _really_  didn't need him to catch me in a compromising situation. Locks were hardly a hindrance to him.

That was only my first day home.

The second day, I sat outside with him near the pool. It was a compromise of sorts, since he said he was sick of swimming alone and I still refused to wear any sort of swimwear. He glare-pouted at me for the first twenty minutes before finally giving up and jumping into the pool. He splashed around for a while until he got bored. Then, he sat on the chair  _closest_  to me in all his soaking-wet glory.

Out of the blue, he shot out of his chair and ran inside. I quirked an eyebrow, but didn't comment when he rushed back outside as though something terrible was chasing him. He plopped back down on his chair with a huge grin stretched across his  _adorable_ face. He held out his hand, firmly grasping a terrible, terrible thing.

"Do you want a popsicle, Aniki?"

I felt my eyebrow twitch.

"I'm fine," I replied, my voice not betraying my inner panic. "I'm not in the mood."

His face fell just a fraction, but he shrugged it off and got to work on hastily unwrapping the frozen treat. I watched, transfixed, as his pretty little lips parted to let just the tip of the popsicle through. He sucked on it happily, and when his eyes flickered up to meet mine I swear my throat went completely dry. He held eye contact with me as he slowly slid more and more of the popsicle into his mouth. I was completely frozen as he practically gave the damn thing head, but once my senses returned to me I quickly stood and mumbled something about a term paper being due—which was stupid of me, it was  _summer_  for Christ's sake—then rushed back inside and up to the safety of my room.

Just what the  _hell_ was that?

I wracked my brain for any plausible explanation aside from the most obvious one. He was twelve, for Christ's sake! Why would he be trying to, well, s _educe_ me? So I brushed it off and told myself I was blowing things out of proportion, but that still didn't help get rid of my Sasuke-induced problem.

I sighed and slowly sunk onto my bed. It looked like I had some business to take care of. I unbuttoned and kicked off my shorts with haste, eager to find some relief. I wrapped one hand around my painful arousal and fisted it quickly, not giving myself any time to draw things out. I knew he would be up to check on me, but this was something that needed to be taken care of. It simply  _couldn't_  wait.

I moved my hand in jerky movements over my heavily-leaking cock, images of my soaking wet little brother sucking on something  _else_  running through my mind. My hand moved faster and faster until I was teetering on the edge. So close, so close…

Then I came so hard my vision went white.

After it passed, I was left sitting there panting, still gripping my spent length and…still sexually frustrated. I groaned and stood to clean my hand and put my pants back on. I grabbed a wad of tissues, wiped off my hand, disposed of them and redressed myself, then walked to my door and opened it.

There stood my little brother, smiling  _so_  innocently it was nearly enough to arouse me all over again.

"You know, Nii-san," he said, "if you ever need help with homework or  _anything_  else, you can always just ask me."

My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, I'm sure of it, but I still wouldn't allow myself to believe he was attempting to seduce me. Really, can you spell denial?

I mumbled a half-hearted 'thanks' and brushed past him, eager to be free of his presence. Lord knows how that child pushed my self-control. I heard him laugh behind me but didn't turn around to investigate. I just needed to get away from him before I snapped.

That night, he asked to sleep in my room. Since he hadn't asked the night before, I hoped he outgrew it, but apparently not. I said no at first but his begging wore me down. So, I reluctantly agreed.

Apparently my queen sized bed wasn't big enough for two people to sleep comfortably. That was the only explanation my sleep-deprived brain could produce as to why he was practically sleeping on top of me with no thought of the free space next to him. Needless to say, I didn't sleep very well that night.

The next day, he had a friend over. I believe his name was Naruto. I was thankful for this, as he would have someone to swim with and I would be free of his incessant begging.

He and my brother splashed around innocently enough, but there were plenty of times when they were a bit  _closer_  than necessary. Call it my overactive imagination, but I could have sworn he was trying to make me jealous. He practically  _clung_  to that kid.

My suspicions were only proved correct when I found them sharing a rather heated kiss on the living room couch. They were still in their sopping-wet swimsuits and I basically had a front-row seat to my underage brother and his underage friend making out, so needless to say, I felt like more of a pedophile than usual. I tried to pry my eyes away and slink away unnoticed to save both my brother and I some unnecessary humiliation, but that's not what ended up happening. One would think Sasuke would have been at least a  _little_ bit embarrassed that his older brother caught him locking lips with another  _male,_  but no.

He stared straight at me.

Naruto was clueless and his eyes were closed, but as I stood in the doorway, mouth agape, Sasuke stared straight at me with his lips attached to that whiny little blonde. I swear he was smiling into that kiss, and as he threaded his fingers through Naruto's hair to pull him closer, he let out the most arousing little moan.

I quietly excused myself from that scene.

I chalked it up to two kids experimenting and tried not to give it much more thought. Of course, I couldn't exactly explain away the fact that he locked eyes with me while feverishly making out with that boy, but I tried to ignore it. I tried to ignore all of it.

He slept in my room that night as well. Personal space was obviously something foreign to that child.

The next day, it was storming. I was silently thanking whatever god exists for this. Finally, a day with my brother wearing some actual  _clothes._

I lay back on the couch watching television and didn't even notice when he strolled into the room. I only noticed when he plopped down on top of me. I tore my eyes away from the movie I was watching and my breath caught in my throat.

He wasn't wearing a shirt.

He smiled cheekily and cuddled himself into my chest. His beautiful black eyes innocently gazed up at me, framed by lush, dark lashes. How did he manage to look so breathtaking without even trying?

"Sasuke, is there any reason why you're only partially clothed?" I asked.

"I don't like clothes," he said. "I'd be naked all the time if I could."

Now, I couldn't brush that one off. This coupled with everything else… The little shit was definitely trying to seduce me. I gulped and tore my eyes away from him and back towards the television. Willing away the erection that was threatening to form for the next two hours was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life.

That night, he once again slept in my room. He slept on top of me. I didn't sleep.

Our parents were supposed to come home that weekend to check on us and stock up the kitchen with more food, and I'd never been more thankful to see my mother's face before in my life. Here I was, trying to be a  _good_  older brother and  _not_  take advantage of my incredibly sexy baby brother, and he was trying his hardest to get in my pants. Life just isn't fair.

Sasuke didn't have a chance to try and seduce me during our parents' stay and he even slept in his own room, but all too soon, they were gone again. It was almost as though he was trying to make up for lost time once they left.

"Nii-san, can you help me put on sunscreen?"

We were outside, the weather once again sunny. He lay reclined on his usual chair, sunbathing or something. Well, it was better than him being all wet.

I lifted an eyebrow, but nodded and took the bottle he held out for me. "Where do you need it?" I asked.

"My back."

So he lay on his stomach, his cheek resting on his arm. He smiled at me in that way that really made it difficult for me to resist him, but I ignored it and set about the duty of protecting my baby brother from skin cancer. I squeezed a decent amount onto my palm, placed the bottle on the table next to us and rubbed my hands together. I then got to work on rubbing it into his back. I started at his shoulder blades, being careful not to miss a single spot, and the response I earned was…unexpected, to say the least.

"Mm, that feels  _so_ good, Aniki."

I felt my cock twitch in the confines of my shorts. Did he r _eally_ have to say it like that? I shook my head to dispel all inappropriate thoughts and once again set about applying the lotion. I rubbed it down his back, and I swear he fucking a _rched_  into the touch. He let out a breathy little sigh and I nearly bit my lip off in an attempt to  _not_  jump him. It seemed like an eternity until I finally covered the entirety of his pale back, but I was never gladder for anything once I finally finished.

"I'll be upstairs," I said, eagerly trying my hardest to leave before he noticed my  _problem._

"Ahh, Aniki, why don't you swim? You look like you need to cool off."

I froze.

That little shit.

I turned my gaze towards him and saw him grinning at me. No, not a smirk, but a fucking  _grin._  His eyes darted down to the front of my khaki shorts then up to my face and he licked his lips.

"I could help you  _cool off."_

I swear my heart stopped beating for a moment.

"I-I'm fine," I choked out. Why must he push me like this? "I just need to go inside."

So with that, I ran back into the safety of the house and collapsed onto my bed.

 _He's your little brother, Itachi,_  I thought to myself.  _You cannot take advantage of him._

Later that evening as I made us dinner, he sat on the counter, shirtless. He smirked at me as I tried my best to  _not_  check him out, but the fact he was wearing short shorts this time as well made that even more difficult. His ass was practically hanging out when he stood, and when he sat, every inch of the beautiful, pale skin of his legs was exposed.

"Where did you get shorts like that?" I asked. There was  _no way_  our parents would have bought him something so…slutty. He was just a kid!

"Why? Do you like them, Aniki?"

I paused and took a deep breath. Damn that child to hell.

"I doubt mother or father would have bought you something so revealing."

"I do a lot of things mom and dad don't know about."

I nearly dropped the pan I was holding.

I could practically feel him smirking behind me, but I shook my head and focused on finishing cooking for us. Once dinner was done, I sat down next to him at the stools behind the counter. God, he was practically  _naked._ Those tight little shorts were a second skin _._  I guess what he said about not liking clothes was true.

"So, Aniki," he said, leaning his cheek on his hand. "What did you think of Naruto? I was thinking of having him over again soon."

I paused with my chopsticks halfway to my mouth.

"He seemed like a nice boy," I said.

Sasuke grinned.

"He's a good kisser, too."

I almost choked on the bite of food I finally took. "Don't you think you're a bit young to be kissing?"

"Come on, Itachi-nii," he said. "I'm twelve." He leaned forward then, his fingers dragging lightly down my arm and causing goose bumps to appear under his feather-light touch. "I'm not a little kid anymore."

I shook my head to dispel all inappropriate thoughts. Weren't twelve-year-old boys supposed to play with action figures and read comic books and  _not_  try to seduce their older brothers?

"You're still young, Sasuke," I said. His face fell a little, but he retracted his hand and started eating his dinner. We made idle chatter after that, and I almost thought I was safe for the night.

I was wrong.

After we finished eating, I asked him to help me clean up as usual. He agreed without a second thought. We washed dishes together, but apparently he thought it would be fun to spray me with the detachable hose. I yelped—it was a very manly yelp, of course—and set about the task of revenge. I stole it from his grasp and sprayed him back.

Oh, how I wish I never did that.

After all the laughing and fun was over, I was left with a very wet, even  _more_  naked than usual baby brother. Those little black shorts clung to his lithe frame and I got hard so fast it almost made me dizzy. He smirked adorably and sauntered closer to me, balling his fists in the front of my soaked shirt.

"I'm so wet, Aniki. It's all your fault."

I growled. Yes, I fucking  _growled._

"Sasuke…"

"Aniki," he said, moving even  _closer_  to me. "It's not nice to make people all wet and not help them out afterwards." He smirked as his hand ran down the front of my soaked white shirt.

Then he had the audacity to fucking  _rub_  me over my soaked pants. I couldn't stop a moan from tearing its way from my throat. I shot daggers at him, but his gaze locked me in.

"Aniki," he chuckled, his voice happily surprised. He palmed me once again. "Did I do this? That wasn't very nice of me."

Everyone has a breaking point. No matter how  _perfect_  they're supposed to be, they're still human. So that's my excuse as to why I was suddenly kissing him so hard he was forced backwards. I grabbed his little barely-covered ass and kneaded it so roughly I was sure I must have bruised him, but he didn't seem to mind one bit. He moaned and looped his arms around my neck, pulling me closer. He even managed to pull my hair out of its usual ponytail.

Soon, I'd managed to pick him up and shove him against the counter. I grinded against him and was pleasantly surprised to feel that he was as hard as I was. I licked along his bottom lip, asking for entrance, and he happily opened his mouth in response. Hm. I guess he spent more time kissing that Naruto kid than I originally thought.

I pulled my lips away from him and nibbled at his neck.

"You fucking  _tease."_  I emphasized the last word with a rough bite to his neck. He cried out, but his hold around me tightened as though he was trying to hold me there.

"Nii-san," he whined breathlessly, his chest rising and falling quickly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

That little shit.

I practically yanked him towards the living room and threw him onto the couch. I wasted no more time in crawling on top of him and pinning his wrists above his head. I was the furthest thing from gentle.

"You know  _exactly_ what you did," I growled, my voice hardly recognizable as my own, "and now you're going to  _pay."_

I couldn't tell whether that delicious little whimper was out of fear or excitement, but I'm guessing the latter. I ripped those slutty little shorts off him and tossed them aside. The tease wasn't even wearing underwear.

I couldn't help but moan and bite my lip once my little brother, in all his still-wet and naked glory, was finally exposed to me. God, he was so beautiful. His pale, creamy skin was so flawless, so  _perfect,_ and with his cock jutting proudly and leaking beads of pre-cum that were dripping down his length…all I wanted to do was taste him.

So I did.

He screamed and threaded his fingers through my hair as I swallowed his cock whole. He was only twelve, so he wasn't exactly big, but this only made my job easier. I sucked with all my might, and he thrashed and screamed and moaned so loudly I honestly wouldn't have been surprised if our neighbors heard him.

"Oh GOD, Nii-san!"

I internally smirked. Who's the one in control now?

I sucked as hard as I could, and judging by the bucking of his hips and the fact that he was practically yanking my hair out, he was already close. So, with an audible 'pop', I detached myself from his cock.

He tried to glare at me, though it was really quite pitiful. His eyes were so hazy and clouded over and his cheeks so flushed that I honestly can't fathom how I didn't just fuck him right then and there.

"You're going to have to be patient, baby brother," I teased. He pouted and bucked his hips.

"But I'm so hard, Nii-san."

I groaned. Christ, how could a kid so young be so…whorish?

I held two fingers in front of his mouth.

"Get them wet," I said. He nodded with a smirk and took them into that eager little mouth of his. I felt his tongue coat my digits with saliva and it only served to make me even harder. It also made wonder what else he could do with that tongue of his…I was suddenly very jealous of that popsicle.

I pulled my fingers back once I was sure they were wet enough.

"What are you gonna do?" He asked.

Ah, so he was still somewhat innocent. I smirked at him.

"Prepare you."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but before he had a chance to say anything else, I parted his ass-cheeks with one hand and traced around his pucker with my middle finger. He gasped at the odd feeling and bit his lip. I chuckled before slowly pushing my finger in to the knuckle. There was a good bit of resistance, as expected, but he took it with a surprising amount of ease. I chanced another look up at him, and his eyebrows were drawn even closer together and his hair was clinging to his forehead from a combination of sweat and playing with water.

I gently began moving the finger in and out of his virgin entrance. He didn't show any sign of discomfort as I did this, and I soon deemed him ready for another finger. I gently eased it in alongside the other and scissored them slowly, stretching him. I heard a sharp intake of breath and felt him tighten around me.

"Relax, Sasuke," I said. "It will hurt more if you're tense."

"O-Okay."

I once again pushed my fingers in and out and found it easier than before. I did this for a while, but then decided to try and find his spot. So, I angled my fingers in hopes of finding it and wasn't the least bit disappointed with his reaction once I did.

He screamed so loudly my ears nearly rang.

"A-Again! Oh God, please, do that again!"

With a shiver, I began abusing his prostate with my fingers. He pushed his hips back to meet every thrust of my digits inside his tight hole, and soon he was nothing more than a panting, moaning, screaming, writhing mess.

He clutched at the couch cushions and threw his head from side to side, moans spilling out of his pretty little mouth. His cock leaked so heavily now that I was once again tempted to swallow it up, but resisted. I needed to find my own release soon. I was nearly in pain.

But, there was one thing I still really wanted to try…

"Itachi!" He screamed, his small fingers once again finding purchase in my hair. I tongued at his entrance alongside my fingers, never once slowing their pace. Ah, he was so wonderfully  _responsive._  I continued this for a few moments, his noises increasing in volume and pitch until my cock was straining against the front of my jeans so badly it  _really_ fucking hurt. Feeling myself reach my limit, I removed my fingers and tongue from his hole.

"W-Why did you stop?" He panted, his eyes half-mast.

I smirked and leant back to unbutton my pants.

"You'll get something even better in a moment."

He moaned and squirmed under my gaze. "H-Hurry," he begged.

"Why should I?" I chuckled. "You teased me for  _days."_

"Nii-san," he sobbed, "please!"

I chuckled once again. Who knew my baby brother would be so needy? I stroked my cock a couple times, smearing the generous amount of pre-cum around in an attempt to lubricate myself. I didn't want to hurt him. I positioned myself over him so I could kiss him as a distraction.

"Are you ready?"

He nodded and looped his arms around my neck. I swept down and kissed him as the head of my cock nudged at his hole. I began pushing in slowly and I felt him freeze up. I detached our lips and swept some of his sweaty bangs off of his face.

"Hey," I whispered, "relax. I promise it'll feel good in a minute."

He nodded and shut his eyes. I leant in to kiss him once more, and thrust myself halfway inside. He broke away from the kiss with a whimper. I kissed every part of his face I could, trying to calm him down.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," I said, guilt beginning to set in. "Do you want to stop?"

He shook his head. "K-Keep going."

With a nod, I continued pushing in. I didn't stop until my thighs were touching the back of his. I released the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding and gave us both a moment to adjust. God, he was so deliciously  _tight_  and  _hot._ I'm surprised I was able to keep myself from cumming right there. His ass felt so  _perfect._

He panted and clutched at my hair for dear life, his eyes tightly screwed shut. He was covered in sweat and obviously uncomfortable.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked, leaning down to kiss away the small tears that were leaking from his eyes. He nodded.

"You can move."

I started slowly at first, gently gyrating my hips, not really pulling out much. He didn't seem to mind this, so I slowly,  _slowly_  pulled out until I was only halfway in then thrust back inside. The moan I earned wasn't the least bit agonized. It sounded like pure, undiluted s _ex._

"Again!"

I pulled out all the way and made a careful attempt to hit his prostate every time I plunged back inside. He screamed and brought his hips back to meet my thrusts. I gradually increased the pace of my hips until the sound of skin smacking against skin was so loud it was nearly deafening. Sasuke's screams, of course, were still louder.

I suddenly sat back and pulled him with me, my cock still inside him. He looked at me curiously and I smiled in return.

"Ride me."

The blush that spread across his face was just precious.

"I-I don't want to mess up," he mumbled, leaning forward and grasping my shirt.

"You'll be fine."

And with that, I grabbed his hips and slowly pushed him up and down on my cock. He gasped and arched his back. After a few moments of this, he took it into his own hands and bounced on my lap. God, just watching him ride me like that was  _so_ incredibly hot. He was flushed such a deep, beautiful crimson from head-to-toe. His eyes were tightly squeezed shut and his moans gradually increased in volume until he was practically screaming again. He rode me harder and faster until his mouth went slack and he was incapable of doing anything except moaning. I picked up the pace of my hands on his hips, and earned a delighted scream in response.

I captured his lips with my own. I could feel my peak approaching fast, and by the sporadic tightening of his walls around my cock, I could tell he was close as well. I brought my hand down to fist his cock in time with my thrusts, and he had to break away from the kiss as he screamed his release. He coated both of our stomachs with his cum, and at the sight of my baby brother's face completely lost in pleasure and the feeling of his ass tightening impossibly around my cock, I came. I came harder than I ever had before in my life. I rode out my climax, gently bringing him down on me, until I was completely spent. Then the tinier, barely conscious body slumped over on me, panting as though he just ran a marathon.

We were silent for a few moments, simply trying to catch our breaths and waiting for the initial shock of such overwhelming pleasure to ebb away. Sasuke was the first to speak.

"So…all the teasing did work," he mumbled, running his fingers through my hair. I laughed.

"What happened to denying it?"

He huffed. "Shut up. It still worked."

Chuckling, I gently pulled his head back until I was face-to-face with the little nuisance.

"Yes. It worked like a charm."

Then I kissed him.


End file.
